


The return of a glitch

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But they're not mentioned by name, Dare, Demonic Possession, Gen, Short One Shot, The other egos make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: It all started with a dare in the middle of the night.But sometimes, there is more to a person than what meets the eye...





	The return of a glitch

The only light that illuminated the path that he half walked, half stumbled up was the moon which seemed to glow with a wicked red hue behind a golden-orange sky.

  
Even though he knew that the dare that the others had ordered him to do under sniggers of laughter was certainly stupid, he had obliged with a shrug.

  
But what they didn't know that he hid a monster far terrifying than who he really was in real life.

  
He cannot help but laugh to himself at how they would react to his true form; this figure that he had hidden from them and only saw in the nightmares that always resulted in him jerking upright with a shrill scream and covered in cold sweat.

  
As they say, revenge is best served cold.

  
Before long, he found himself at the top of the hill, which overlooked an amazing view below him which consisted of houses lining either side.

  
And, when he exhaled, he let his dark side emerge in the form of dark green eyes that glinted menacingly in the light; upper lip curling back to reveal sharp fangs in a sinister grin.

 

T̙̫͝i̪̣̩̪̯͈͘m̨̘̠̮̤̣͚ḛ̸̲͕͔̘̜͈͘͟ ͎̺̻̟͟͡͝ͅt̰̺̼̙͔̭o̝̦͎̱̥̣̙̳̣͞ ̝̜̱̠̥̕͝ͅp̴̩̳͈͉̭̤̱̖̹l͈̠̻a̷̛̞̻̝̮̝͢y̖̩̘̭̥̬


End file.
